


So Introduce Me

by northofnorth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northofnorth/pseuds/northofnorth
Summary: In which Lexa is a little shit.or:“I want to introduce you to my friends,” Clarke says. Lexa raises an eyebrow."So introduce me."





	So Introduce Me

Lexa slips her hand into Clarke’s, raising them to press her lips against the back of Clarke’s hand. It’s a habit she’s developed in the few months they were dating - something she does when she can feel Clarke’s nerves get the best of her.

 

“You’re worried,” Lexa says softly, wide eyes watching her girlfriend.

 

Clarke shrugs. “Nope,” she says stubbornly. She pauses, meeting Lexa’s gaze. “Fine, maybe a little. I have a right to be.”

 

Lexa smiles. “Everyone will love you,” she says, “And if they do not, I still will.”

 

_Love_. Admittedly, they got to ‘love’ much quicker than Clarke thought she was capable of, but it never seemed rushed between them. They move to the beat of their own drum, and damn the stereotype, but their love story was sudden, and _quick_.

 

“They’re important to you, though,” Clarke points out. “What they think of me is important.”

 

Lexa finds this side of Clarke precious. She is used to the Clarke that is headstrong and gets what she wants, that shows no hesitation and no fear. She knows _that_ Clarke is the Clarke everyone else sees. 

 

She likes to think this Clarke, that chews her lips and furrows her eyebrows in worry, is one that is reserved for only her to see.

 

Lexa squeezes her hand. “We can’t stand outside Anya’s apartment forever.”

 

* * *

 

Dinner goes well. As soon as Clarke learns everyones name, as soon as wine is poured and the stars light up the sky, Lexa sits back and watches Clarke’s charm shine through. 

 

Anya is harsh on her, and Indra not much better, but Clarke takes it in stride, exchanging small glances with Lexa very, very often. Anya doesn’t show it, doesn’t move a muscle in her face, but Lexa has seen that face all her life - she knows Anya approves. Perhaps, (perhaps,) even likes her.

 

Once the food is cleared, the conversation run out and Lexa’s family satisfied, Lexa hugs them goodnight. Clarke holds her hand out for Indra to shake, but Indra pulls her in for a huge instead, a rare smile cracking her face open. Clarke’s smile is just as wide, if not wider.

 

Anya doesn’t hug Clarke, but she nods at her - which, according to Lexa, is just as good as hug in Anya’s book.

 

* * *

As soon as they’re both in bed, Clarke turns on her side to face Lexa, using a finger to push the novel Lexa buried her nose in down to her lap. It still takes Lexa a moment to look away, but when she does, Clarke has her full attention.

 

“Yes, Clarke?” she asks.

 

“I want to introduce you to my friends,” Clarke says. Lexa raises an eyebrow. 

 

Lexa has met Abby Griffin. They had dinner weeks ago, which was the main reason Clarke agreed to meet Anya and Indra. Clarke’s friends are a different story. Lexa can tell they mean more to Clarke than she would ever vocalize.

 

“So introduce me.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke has a pool party at her mother’s house to get everyone together. Lexa is skeptical about it, and Clarke knows Lexa would much rather have dinner at a nice restaurant than a steak and beers in her backyard, but Lexa _did_ agree to meeting Clarke’s friends, and Clarke is having her way with this, no matter what.

 

Lexa knows Octavia - they’ve met twice before, both times with Lincoln’s arm around the younger girl. She doesn’t know why, but seeing Octavia puts her a little more at ease. Octavia greets her with a quick hug and an immediate request for beers from Clarke, who points in the direction of the pantry with a roll of her eyes.

 

Raven is different. Raven gets up in Lexa’s space, squinting at her like she’s a math equation to figure out. Lexa lets it happen, the ghost of a smile dancing on her lips. She thinks Raven would get along with Anya, and one look at Clarke and she can tell they’re thinking the same thing.

 

The boys are rowdy, and all high-five Lexa and Clarke in lieu of greeting. The nicest of them is Monty, who smiles apologetically for his friends, and the loudest of them is Bellamy, who wastes no time diving head first into the pool.

 

They have a good time, but there is no time for getting to know each other in the chaos of splashing water and the smoking grill of a barbecue. 

 

The time for getting to know each other comes later.

 

* * *

 

They’re in Clarke’s living room, spread around the room on the couches and the floor. Bellamy is turning on Clarke’s PlayStation, obviously familiarized with the console. Lexa stays quiet, sipping at her drink beside Clarke on the couch.

 

Clarke is having fun, Lexa can tell. Her smile is wide and her eyes are bright, and she’s back to the confident, center-of-attention Clarke that Lexa finds difficult to look away from.

 

When she does, Bellamy is holding a controller out to her, gesturing to the screen. “Play a game,” Clarke whispers in her ear, a sly smile on her face. Lexa takes the controller.

 

They’re playing FIFA, and they’ve decided to make it a 2 on 2 game. Lexa looks around to see who else has controllers in their hands: Bellamy, Jasper and Octavia.

 

“Let’s choose teams. Losers do the dishes,” Octavia says excitedly, “How ‘bout Blakes against all?”

 

Lexa doesn’t answer, holding the controller up to the light and squinting at it. “So what button do you press to pass the ball?” she asks stupidly. 

 

Almost immediately, Jasper, who is sitting on the floor in font of Lexa, groans. He’s waving his arms at Bellamy wildly. “Oh come on! She's going to make me lose!” he says. “Bell, how ‘bout girls against boys?”

 

Bellamy looks at Lexa quickly, as if he were scared to offend her, but Lexa’s expression is blank. Before he could speak, Octavia rolls her eyes and huffs.

 

“You know what,” she says, getting up from the floor and plopping herself down on Lexa’s other side. “Fine, girls against boys.” 

 

Octavia looks to Lexa, and starts naming the controls. X to pass, R2 to run, O to shoot. Lexa thanks her with a small smile, ignoring the finger that Clarke is digging into her side.

 

Lexa looks to the screen, her face the picture of innocence.

 

As soon as Octavia passes her the ball, Lexa leans forward, her fingers moving quickly on the controller. Too quickly, in fact, for this to be her first time playing. She dribbles past one player, then another, then another. The boys are cursing under their breaths, tackling left and right, but it’s too late - Lexa’s scored a goal.

 

The room is stunned into silence, the only sound coming from the speakers, the voice of a commentator filling the room. " _What a marvelous goal - a complete defensive breakdown by the other team."_ Monty's mouth is open wide enough for insects to fly in. Lexa's expression remains blank, but she blinks once.

 

“What the fuck?” Octavia says, as they watch the replay of the goal. Her mouth, hung open in shock, turns into a crazed grin. She looks to Clarke, who has her chin on Lexa’s shoulder affectionately, avoiding everyone’s gaze. “No offense, Clarke, but I’m in love with your girlfriend.”

 

Clarke laughs, and Lexa feels the vibrations on her shoulder. “Me too,” Clarke murmurs into her neck. 

 

Octavia’s attention returns to the screen in anticipation. When she speaks, it doesn’t take a genius to tell she’s speaking to the boys. “Get fucked, you giant paper dildos.”

 

* * *

 

Lexa wants to help Jasper and Bellamy with the dishes, but Raven stops her before she takes a step into the kitchen.

 

“Good game,” she says.

 

“Thank you,” Lexa says. She peers into the kitchen. “I should help-,”

 

Raven scoffs, shaking her head. “I can’t believe Clarke is dating someone so _nice_ ,” she says. She looks at the boys for a brief moment. “Let them suffer. Misogyny died a little today.”

 

“Losing 6 to nil would do that to misogyny,” Lexa agrees.

 

Raven holds her hand out, and Lexa takes it firmly. Just as Lexa relaxes, Raven uses her hand to pull Lexa closer. “You're okay,” Raven says, her voice low. “But if you hurt Clarke, I will have _zero_  problem hurting you.”

 

Lexa stiffens, then relaxes. “Of course.”

 

Raven releases her, crossing her arms over her chest. When she smiles, it’s easy. “We should hang out again,” she says, “I’m sure they’ll want a rematch.” Raven leaves Lexa there as she enters the kitchen, pushing herself up to sit on the countertop as she watches the boys clean off the utensils.

 

Later, Clarke finds her with her feet dipped in the pool, staring at the ripples she makes in the water. “Hey, you,” Clarke joins her, lacing their fingers together.

 

“Your friends are nice, Clarke,” Lexa says. She turns her body to face her girlfriend. “So how did I do?”

 

Clarke raises an eyebrow. “You think _you_ were the one being judged today?” she asks. She shakes her head, running her thumb over Lexa’s knuckles. Clarke laughs, almost to herself. “You were amazing. I’ve never seen Jasper’s face so red.”

 

“Oh. Good,” Lexa says, satisfied.

 

“So,” Clarke grins. “How did _they_ do?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> having world cup feels man. also does anyone still post clexa stuff?????? ive been so out of it
> 
>  
> 
> update: should I post my fic where Lexa’s a little shit /and/ a soccer goddess


End file.
